This invention relates to insect traps, and more particularly to a trap that is designed to trap flies and a lure therefor.
It has been long known that flies are not only annoying insects, but also harmful to humans, since they carry various and numerous pathogenic germs, while their larvae can cause intestinal problems. As a result, it is desirable to destroy flies not only in one's home but also in such commercial and public areas as food markets, restaurants, and the like.
Use of different devices have been proposed for attracting and destroying flies. Some of the known devices comprise a tape with adhesive coating which is suspended or laid flat on a surface, so as to cause the fly to land on the adhesive surface and adhere to it.
Other devices propose the use of fly traps which have containment chambers, wherein a liquified bait is deposited, and which attracts the flies to enter the chamber, wherein they will drown in an aqueous bait.
Similarly, various researches have been made to formulate a lure for attracting the flies. But such lures often contain pesticides which are unsafe for humans and domestic animals.
The present invention contemplates provision of a fly trap and a lure therefor which are safe for the environment and contain no toxic substances.